El día de la magia y la decisión del equipo
by Fogos Fastus
Summary: Kagome es una joven que tiene una vida corriente, escuela, amigos, familia, una buena casa...pero un día ocurre algo que hace tambalearse todo su mundo, cuando una mirada ambarina choca con la suya... ¿cómo se tomará Kagome ese cambio? ¿Podrá soportar a Inuyasha, su nuevo compañero de aventuras? Tendrás que leerlo para saberlo... Escrita en el 2007.
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta historia se me ocurrió hace ya unos años, la encontré en días pasados y decidí publicarla para ver que os parece. Es un Universo un tanto alternativo, que esconde sus misterios. Ya me diréis.**

 **EL DÍA DE LA MAGIA**

 **Y LA DECISIÓN DEL EQUIPO**

 **Prólogo**

Era un día lluvioso y oscuro, una chica de 15 años, pelo azabache y ojos marrones caminaba tristemente bajo la lluvia, su uniforme de clase comenzaba a calar, cuando la chica se detuvo frente a una calle desierta.

\- "¿Porque los días serán siempre así, aburridos y rutinarios? es siempre lo mismo..." -pensaba la muchacha- si todo dejara de ser así, aunque fuera un día…-susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar por la calle-

\- Y entonces...¿a que esperas para cambiar tu vida? -escuchó de pronto-

La muchacha miró a todos lados buscando a la persona que hablaba, pero no vió a nadie, en ninguna parte.

\- Habrá sido mi imaginación…-se dijo a si misma, pero cuando dio la vuelta para continuar se vió envuelta en una luz cegadora y quedó inconsciente…-

 **Capitulo 1**

Cuando despertó, estaba tumbada en el suelo y solo podía ver el cielo azul y muchísimos árboles, algo raro donde ella vivía, así que se sentó y vio un enorme gato blanco y negro.

\- Ah! Un monstruo! -se levanto de golpe y se dispuso a correr en dirección contraria al gran gato, pero al girarse se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban…-

\- ¡Tu, niña tonta! ¡deja de gritar! ¡No es un monstruo! ¡Y mucho menos estamos sordos! -grito tan fuerte y tan de repente que la joven cayo al suelo… enfadada le grito-

\- ¡Y tu quién te has creído que eres para gritarme, estúpido! -la contestación de la chica sorprendió al joven, nunca había conocido a alguien que le hubiera contestado así, y ahora venía esa chiquilla humana a gritarle... sin embargo, reconoció que la joven tenia valor y que él se había pasado, pero solo un poco…-

\- Vale, me pase un poco, pero no debiste gritar tanto, ahora me duelen los oídos -contesto de mal humor-

Fue entonces cuando la joven se fijo en el chico...vestía con un ahori rojo e iba descalzo.

\- "Eso es extraño, esa ropa es de hace muchísimo tiempo, ni siquiera mi abuelo usa esa ropa..."-pensaba la chica, cuando vio sus manos…- ¡tenía garras!...pero...¿dónde me he metido?"

\- ¿Se puede saber que miras humana? -pregunto mirando divertido la expresión asustadiza de la chica-

La joven miró al chico a la cara, esos ojos ambarinos...la intrigaban y...no era la primera vez que los veía... quitando el despertar de antes, claro estaba.

El chico movió sus orejas con nerviosismo, ¿qué miraba aquella humana? No lo sabia, pero estaba graciosa con esa cara de miedo e intriga.

La joven notó como el muchacho movía las orejas y miró entonces a su cabeza, pelo largo y plateado, con esas orejitas de perro...¡espera! ¿¡orejas de perro!?

\- ¡Tienes orejas de perro! -dijo asustada, dando unos pasos atrás- tu...¡tu también eres un monstruo! ¿¡Qué queréis hacerme!?

\- ¡Que no grites! -reclamó, moviendo sus orejas con enfado y dolor- ¡no somos monstruos, ya te lo e dicho! -la miró unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar, algo mas calmado- Mi nombre es Inuyasha y soy un medio demonio -observó la cara asustada de la chica- ¡eh! ¡que soy bueno! si no ya te habría matado, ¿no crees? -vió como ella asentía lentamente, más tranquila y él sonrió un poco para luego continuar- y ella es Kirara -señaló a la gata- y es la demonio mascota de una amiga...

-Aún sorprendida por las palabras del llamado Inuyasha- Yo me llamo Kagome…-comenzó a decir, con miedo a lo que el joven pudiera hacerla, pero entonces vió que el chico la miraba con confianza y tranquilidad, haciendo que se relajara- ¿Eres un medio demonio... y la gata un demonio? ¿¡Pero donde estoy!? -alzando la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar, ya que no quería volver a enfadar al chico-

Inuyasha: Estas en el Sengoku, un mundo mágico de la antigüedad, donde hay demonios, brujas, magos, medio demonios, bueno...magia en si -contesto muy tranquilo y se sentó al pie de un árbol, sin apartar la mirada de ella-

Kagome: De acuerdo...y...¿que hago yo aquí? -preguntó llena de dudas-

Inuyasha: Lo suponía, no sabes nada de esto…-suspiró con resignamiento y continuó- estas aquí por que...  
 **  
CONTINUARA...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas, todo es bien recibido y sirve para mejorar :)**


	2. Capitulo 2

Inuyasha: Lo suponía, no sabes nada de esto…-suspiro y continuó- estas aquí por que..."no se acuerda...a pasado mucho tiempo es normal, aunque prometió que no lo olvidaría ¬¬, debí imaginarlo, lo olvido pero ...como explicarle, desconfiara de mi, pero no hay otra forma" posees un gran poder en tu interior, si ese poder se liberara sin que lo controles o estemos nosotros cerca, podrías destruir todo -miró a la chica, estaba asustada por sus palabras y parecía desconfiar de él- pero esa no es la cuestión...Kagome, tu eres la única que puede ayudarnos, solo nosotros, con tu ayuda, podemos salvar mi hogar y el tuyo...pero es decisión tuya...

La chica no sabía que decir, ¿la acababa de decir que tenía un gran poder y que era la única que podía ayudarlos a salvar el hogar del chico y el suyo? Si, eso había dicho el medio demonio, pero ella tenía que desconfiar de él, era un monstruo...sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en sus palabras, ademas esos ojos ambarinos...los había visto antes ¿pero donde?

Inuyasha: ¡Humana! -Kagome le miró, en sus ojos pudo ver tristeza, pero también valor y confianza, aunque su expresión fuera seria y él fuera frío, no podía engañarla, el chico hacia que tuviera confianza y sintiera que estaba a salvo, así que se atrevió a hablar-

Kagome: Llamame Kagome ¡que para eso tengo nombre!

La joven parecía enfadada y eso a Inuyasha le hacia gracia, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse, después de mucho tiempo, y todo gracias a Kagome.

Kagome: ¿Y ahora de que te ríes? -le preguntó sorprendida...le gustaba verle reír y eso que acababa de conocerle...era muy extraño, pero se sentía bien-

Inuyasha: Me a hecho gracia tu enfado -dijo serio de nuevo- nadie me a contestado y gritado nunca así y ahora viene una humana a enfrentarse a mi.

Kagome: Bueno pues ya era hora de que alguien se enfrentara a ti -le miró enfadada y vio como él sonreía- ¿por que sonríes?

Inuyasha: ¿Que ahora no puedo sonreír? solo sonrió porque me desafiás sin aún tener tu poder "sigue siendo igual, pensé que abría cambiado pero no, sigue siendo la misma chiquilla gritona y desafiante"

Kagome: Bueno…-dijo algo avergonzada pero recuperando rápido la compostura- no importa…-le sonrió- ¿y ahora que hago? ¡no se que hacer!

Inuyasha: Tranquila, primero ven conmigo al pueblo, luego puedes decidir, ya que no puedes irte hasta la noche -se levantó y la cogió de la mano, guiándola al pueblo-

Kagome: De acuerdo…-miró la mano del chico que la sujetaba, era extraño, ¿por que le había dado la mano como si ya la conociera de antes? ¿Por que la sonrió y se rió? ¿Y porque narices él le parecía tan familiar?

Inuyasha: ¡Oye! ¡Kagome!

Kagome: ¡Eh! ¿Que decías?

Inuyasha: ¡Por fin!...¿¡Como que que decía!? Llevo hablándote un buen rato y ¡ahora me dices que que decía! ¿¡En que demonios estabas pensando!? -decía muy enojado-

Kagome: ¡Eso no te importa!...tu solo dime lo que querías

Inuyasha: Que subas…-cedió, arrodillándose de espaldas a ella- alguien o algo nos sigue -la susurró-

La joven miró al muchacho..."¿¡Que demonios la estaba pidiendo!?"... no la importaba, si el chico tenía razón, algo les seguía y a saber para que, sin más pensamientos subió en la espalda del joven.

Inuyasha: Kirara, tu puedes irte a casa, nosotros iremos mas tarde -la gata asintió y salió volando, perdiéndose en el cielo-

Kagome estaba asombrada, primero era una gata enorme y segundo, ¡podía volar!, sin embargo prefirió no preguntar y solo sujetarse al joven Inuyasha que ya empezaba a correr y saltar a gran velocidad, pero...no iba en la misma dirección que la gata Kirara y encima parecía que ella no le pesara nada, ¿como era posible? no pregunto nada, por ahora era mejor así, solo apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del chico y se quedó dormida mientras pensaba que esa situación ya la había vivido antes...


End file.
